Automotive vehicles use a plurality of fluids which require distribution systems. One particular type of automotive fluid which is commonly used in virtually all automotive vehicles is windshield wiper fluid. Typically, a windshield wiper fluid reservoir is placed within the engine compartment wherever space is available. To refill the windshield wiper fluid reservoirs a vehicle maintenance operator must first uncap a windshield wiper fluid bottle, secure an instrument to rupture a flexible aluminum seal, pour the windshield wiper fluid into a small aperture of a fill tube, while making sure that the punctured seal or portions thereof does not fall into the fill tube. The maintenance operator must also attempt to prevent the windshield wiper fluid from spilling into adjacent areas of the engine compartment to prevent the generation of an unpleasant order when windshield wiper fluid contacts a hot engine component. It is desirable to provide an automotive fluid distribution system, and in particular, a windshield wiper fluid distribution system which is more convenient to refill than those systems revealed previously.